Pumps are commonly used to supply fluid to various components of an aircraft. Some components of an aircraft may rely on oscillating fluid flow in which fluid changes direction in a back-and-forth, periodic fashion, analogous to alternating current in an electric circuit. One example of an aircraft component that may utilize oscillating fluid flow is a vibration isolator, which reduces vibration between two portions of the aircraft to which the vibration isolator is attached. A specific example of a vibration isolator is a Liquid Inertia Vibration Eliminator (LIVE™) unit that houses a piston having a tuning passage extending therethrough and that permits tuning fluid to flow between fluid chambers located at each end of the piston. The inertial force created by acceleration of the tuning fluid mass through the tuning passage cancels a force transmitted to the LIVE™ unit to reduce vibration between the portions of the aircraft to which the LIVE™ unit is attached. Previous attempts to augment oscillating fluid flow through a vibration isolator have suffered from limited displacements or force output, have required large pistons and heavy pumping devices or have been burdened with the inefficiency of converting rotational motion to translational motion. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a pump capable of providing oscillating fluid flow to components of an aircraft, such as a vibration isolator, while avoiding drawbacks of previous pumping techniques.